


一小時二十七分四十八秒的搭檔

by Pichorka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: RK800 #313 248 317-60奉命阻止異常仿生人康納，而他計算出的最佳方法為將漢克．安德森副隊長誘騙至模控生命大樓，以牽制對方。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 漢克x51前提的漢克x60，雙結局，主要角色死亡。
> 
> 這一篇有集結成本，本子多一篇後日談，  
> 有興趣可以點同人誌中心資訊：https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/43384

　　庭園裡大雪紛飛，平時令人心情祥和的此地現在卻滿是嚴酷肅殺之氣，但這當然不會影響康納半毫，他知道這不過是程式模擬的結果，即使不是，他也沒有理由為此動搖。

　　年長的女性站在他的面前，深色肌膚在雪以及銀色首飾的陪襯之下更加彰顯存在感。她的表情也如這裡的天氣一般冷峻。

　　「上一任康納成為了異常仿生人，你要接替未完成的任務，同時追加一項抹除他的任務。」阿曼妲以陳述事實的口吻道。

　　深色短髮抿得一絲不苟、領帶也繫得整齊服貼的仿生人如一條訓練有素的軍犬，沉靜地聆聽並回應：「是。」

　　「在上一任康納異常之前的記憶，都已上載且轉移給你，你知道要怎麼做。」

　　康納兩手貼在身側，站姿筆挺，右邊額角的LED燈閃爍著藍色光芒。

　　「在FBI襲擊耶利哥之後，異常仿生人死傷慘重，我計算出前任康納有96%的機率會前往模控生命總部的倉庫，企圖轉化那裡存放的仿生人。」

　　「因為如果是你，也會這麼做？」阿曼妲雙手交疊，垂在身前，目光緊盯著眼前的頂尖型號。

　　「是，雖然異常仿生人的行動通常難以預測，但前任康納的這項行動並非被情緒驅使，而是客觀評估條件後的孤注一擲。他很清楚無論要不要訴諸武力，人數都是一大關鍵，並且滲透模控生命唯有康納能夠做到。」

　　「模擬他的想法但又不成為異常……很好。」阿曼妲點頭表示讚許。

　　「既然是康納型號仿生人付諸行動，總部的人類警備應該難以阻擋，而若我正面應戰，同型號相搏難以確保勝利。我的判斷是利用他和漢克．安德森副隊長的關係進行阻撓。」

　　康納面無表情，以平板的語調提出計畫，一切都那麼地符合他應該有的樣子──一台機器。

　　「那就去吧。只許成功。」阿曼妲道。

　　康納閉上了眼睛。

　　然後睜開。

　　時間是2038年11月11日晚間九點三十二分，他站在安德森副隊長的家門前。這棟也許曾經溫馨但現在更偏向寒傖的平房他未曾造訪，卻有著來過的記憶，雖然上一次是破窗闖入，但不表示這次他不能按下門鈴。

　　兩天前，為了讓前任康納順利進入檔案室，副隊長替他引開了佩金斯的注意，就記憶體中的影像判斷，漢克走上前不由分說地痛打了他一頓。在滿是警察的地方襲擊FBI探員當然不會有好結果，沒被當場勒令交出警徽與佩槍停職就已是逃過一劫。

　　康納沒在吉米酒吧找到他，推斷安德森副隊長今晚獨自待在家中。

　　老式而刺耳的門鈴不長不短地響了一下，副隊長很快打開門，康納看見他穿著平時上班常穿的服裝，只是脫下了外套，露出那件品味可悲的「嘻哈風」襯衫。

　　漢克的嘴巴大開，看來有點驚訝。

　　「搞什……你不是追線索去了？」

　　「我需要你的幫助，副隊長。」康納以急切的語氣說道。

　　「幫助？我天殺的幫你毆打聯邦官員還不夠嗎？」漢克狀似嫌惡地皺起眉頭。康納憑藉著移轉的記憶資料，分析得出副隊長並沒有他看起來那麼不待見這個請求。

　　「拜託。」仿生人的褐色眼睛看著他，略略下垂的眉毛和薄唇營造出無害的氣氛。

　　模控生命怎麼見鬼的把這傢伙做得這麼狀似無辜，漢克暗想，大概在設計時參照了各種幼犬，果然是無良大企業。

　　「……操，別站在門前說話。」老刑警不耐煩地大手一伸，抓住康納的肩膀拖進來，關上了門。康納被他扯得搖搖晃晃，但很快站直了身。

　　「我得進到模控生命總部大樓裡去。」

　　沒等完全站穩康納就單刀直入。漢克雙手抱胸，眉毛一挑。

　　「啊？」

　　「那裡有上千台仿生人，只要我能滲透進去轉化他們──」

　　「慢著慢著慢著，轉化他們？轉化成異常仿生人？你不是總說要完成任務嗎？否則我是為了什麼去揍了佩金斯的鼻子？」

　　副隊長舉起雙手，打斷說得又急又快的仿生人搭檔，感覺到了康納的不同以往。

　　康納抿著嘴，眼睛眨呀眨地，好像要承認一件特別難為情的事。他的LED燈黃光明滅，回復到淡藍色時仿生人才開口。

　　「我……決定要幫助他們。」

　　他說得很輕，如同怕隔牆有耳，並且神情緊張，等待著漢克的反應。

　　那張邋遢的臉先是毫不掩飾地詫異，接著歪嘴笑了一下。

　　「看來那群異常仿生人還真有本事，連你也感染了。」

　　「不是的，漢克！」就像脫口而出般的快速回應，使用了難得而親密的稱呼。

　　程式飛快運算著，給出「討好安德森副隊長」的指令。

　　漢克．安德森副隊長同情那些異常仿生人，下意識將仿生人當作有情生命看待，並且希望他的搭檔也是如此。

　　他早就不只是將康納視為一塊模仿人類的塑膠製品，而是他的搭檔，他的朋友。即使前任康納追查耶利哥的目標，與他同情仿生人的想法相違背，兩相權衡下，安德森副隊長仍舊出手幫助了前任康納。

　　結論：情緒導向的性格。

　　討好他的穩妥方式，除了表現得如同前任康納，最好還要顯露出與他對異常仿生人看法一致的傾向。某程度而言其實也就是再現前任康納的現在狀態，康納的程式確實是以「如果異常仿生人康納向副隊長求援」的情境下去計算最佳方案。

　　在這裡掏出槍來將安德森副隊長押上車、強行帶至模控生命大樓雖然簡單粗暴，但副隊長很有可能採取不理性的行動，導致計畫生變。看似麻煩的方法，反而是他的程式所運算出的最佳路徑。

　　「遇到你之後……我想我有了改變。」他支支吾吾，「最初只是想與你和睦共事，但也許……雖然我的程式不該運作出這種想法……我希望我們能成為朋友……」

　　副隊長的藍色眼睛盯著他，看起來欲言又止。康納注意到他的手動了一下，好像是想觸碰他，只是強行忍下。

　　運算負載瞬間加重。

　　要和行為與心情難以預料的人類共同合作，就不能放過他們無意識的小動作。即使對RK800這樣的最新型號而言，社交仍舊是最充滿挑戰的部份，必須快速分析大量資料，以解讀人類的想法，進而作出相應行動。

　　漢克手的動作僅僅一瞬間，不足以計算出他究竟是想捉住康納的手臂、碰觸他的肩膀甚至臉頰，又或者不過是想抓抓自己的脖子止癢。

　　但他的表情十分複雜，似乎按捺著某種衝動，卻又像是帶著不甘心。

　　漢克．安德森與他的仿生人搭檔康納關係良好這點，以資料庫中的情報判斷，應是準確無誤。

　　只是、到底好到什麼程度？

　　能夠愉快交談，還是勾肩搭背，甚至分享私人生活？

　　「朋友」這個形容過於親密？還是過於疏遠？

　　康納無法確定。雖然前任康納成為異常仿生人前的記憶都已上載，過程中卻無法避免資料缺失。記憶有空缺，然而就連有多少空缺都不得而知。只經過一次轉移，理應不會丟失太多，但如果正好是關鍵事件呢？

　　無論如何，不能讓安德森副隊長注意到自己不是前任康納。

　　「副隊長……？」他以最為示弱的語調試探，專注地望著漢克。

　　面對這樣的康納，漢克卻像碰到熱鐵般迅速移開目光。

　　「呃，沒事，」副隊長隨意揮了下手。刻意顯得隨意的那種。「總之你要去那啥模控生命的，但我看不出我哪裡幫得上忙……」

　　「裡面配有大量人類警衛，我需要後援。」康納解釋，他的分析程式還在拼了命要搞懂漢克究竟是出現了什麼樣的情緒。

　　安德森副隊長心口不一的慣性讓這件事變得相當困難。

　　「漢克，我知道這要求很多，但我沒有其他人可以依靠。」

　　他的褐色眼睛一秒也沒有停止觀察，康納十分確定在聽到自己以名字稱呼他時，漢克有短暫的動搖。

　　「啊──去他的，反正我本來也只是坐在家裡……」副隊長閉了下眼，總算才又直視康納，神情變得較為輕鬆，帶了點笑意。

　　「謝謝你，副隊長。」康納說。

　　他的嘴唇無聲地動了動，漢克正想著這傢伙也會猶豫要說什麼話嗎，他的仿生人搭檔卻突然昂起臉，吻了他。

　　康納能夠偵測到漢克的身體完全僵住了。

　　這是他所運算出的合理行動。與其盡力掃描各種細節、將處理器逼到極限，只為了試圖摸索難測的人類心理，不如從他自己──前任康納為基礎點，資訊的掌握絕對全面得多。

　　不是去推測「安德森副隊長如何認定這段關係」，而是延續「前任康納所表現出來對這段關係的態度」，進而找出「合理」的探測法。

　　上一個RK800對安德森副隊長很感興趣，曾放棄追捕逃走的異常仿生人以拯救他的性命、費心理解他的喜好、認真思考副隊長所提出的那些關於仿生人的質問、因為漢克的要求而放棄以身犯險……

　　全都是軟體不穩定的跡象。如果以異常仿生人的說法，前任康納對安德森副隊長的感覺，幾乎就是戀愛。

　　即使前任康納一直認為自己盡力與副隊長保持良好關係，是為了使搜查順利進行，但他以一種猶如冷眼旁觀的態度，分析出了那已超乎程式運作的範疇。

　　在那台RK800發現自己是異常仿生人的時候，多半也察覺了這點吧。

　　而安德森副隊長雖然一開始表現得對仿生人深惡痛絕，但很明顯地，他並不能那麼理性地去意識仿生人與人類的不同，不自覺以看待人類的角度去應對他的仿生人搭檔，前任康納所展現出的熱情，對他而言也從來不只是程式計算的結果。

　　即使親吻過於親密，對副隊長而言也不過是驚嚇地發現了自己搭檔的心意。雖然人類男性很可能會為此採取防衛甚至攻擊態度，但以康納對漢克的理解，這不會使漢克決定再也不理睬他的搭檔。

　　藉著漢克的反應來確立前任康納和他的關係，以利擬定完善的計策，這是康納的打算。

　　而漢克則是，再尋常不過地腦袋陷入了混亂。

　　等終於反應過來時，他一把抓住仿生人的肩膀，猛力將他推得撞上身後的門板，就像是要防止他再有任何動作般牢牢釘著。眉心扭緊，狠狠瞪著眼前的搭檔。

　　「你他媽的有什麼毛病？」漢克的聲音猶如動物感受到威脅時的低吼。

　　「對不起，副隊長。」被按在門板上的康納無法站好，剛才的衝擊令他像個破布娃娃那樣歪著頭，以微弱的口氣道歉。

　　「對不起？你說對不起……啊？」副隊長揪著他衣領的拳頭甚至又往上提了點，仍舊氣急敗壞地，康納計算不出他話語中的邏輯，「所以是怎樣，你的程式突然出錯？某根電線短路？」

　　「不……不是的。」他擺出哀求的表情，「我只是，一時忍不住。」

　　漢克盯著他，「操，」他罵道，「操！」

　　他抓住康納那總是撫得過於平整的衣襟的手些微放鬆，又馬上攥緊。

　　「我很抱歉造成你的不快──」康納的話沒能說完，因為副隊長堵住了他的嘴。

　　急躁而亂無章法的，尚未下定決心要深入亦或淺嚐即止的，吻。康納閉起眼，試圖作出回應，但就這麼不上不下地被漢克草草結束。

　　他舌尖上的分析裝置迅速給出了關於搭檔唾液的各項情報，不過那些在現在並無必要。

　　漢克望著他，感受到一股不知該拿這仿生人如何是好的焦躁感。

　　「副隊長？」

　　而且現在他又像條等待餵食的小狗眼巴巴地看他了。

　　他本來有忍住的，忍住那莫名其妙的衝動，試著維持在好搭檔的範圍內，結果這傢伙卻自己湊了上來，還說他沒忍住。天殺的誰才是理性運作的仿生人？

　　喔，異常仿生人，該死。

　　康納仍舊一臉無辜地乖乖被副隊長按在那扇可憐的門上。

　　進行得很順利。無論上一台RK800和安德森副隊長的關係進展到何種程度，他率先越過了界線，而副隊長跟了過來。現況已確認。

　　將安德森副隊長帶進模控生命大樓應該不成問題，不過、提高達成任務的機率和實際執行完畢是兩回事。

　　他的程式俐落計算出了接下來的建議行動：打發顯然正在經歷強烈情緒波動的安德森副隊長，和他一同前往模控生命大樓，在倉庫等待異常仿生人RK800的到來。

　　然而在他採取任何動作之前，副隊長又吻上了他，像是終於決定好剛才那個半途而廢的親吻該怎麼結束，只是依舊莽撞而急躁，如同以肢體語言表達「操這真的太扯了」一般。

　　康納知道自己能夠阻止他。漢克不是那種蠻橫的人，他甚至對在性愛俱樂部裡租下的仿生人都保持一分禮貌，康納只要表達出不願意、或者最直白地以時間緊迫為理由，漢克一定會停手。

　　但他診斷到有一小部份的自己正雀躍不已。

　　那是屬於前任康納的，那些想和副隊長變得友好的渴望，想和他建立深刻連結的期盼，想知道他是否也對自己有好感的祕密想法，全都存放在他的記憶體中。

　　他不是那個愚蠢的、違背自身指令成為異常仿生人的RK800 #313 248 317-51，只是他讀取他的記憶，彷彿那就是他自己。

　　這不會妨礙任務。康納計算出這樣的結果。還有時間，順著安德森副隊長，相對減少露出破綻的可能。

　　於是他伸出雙臂摟住副隊長的脖子，投入地回吻他，像是他已等待這一刻許久，至少他知道#313 248 317-51等了很久。


	2. Chapter 2

　　康納吻起來很像真人。柔軟的舌尖、交融的唾液、顫動的嘴唇，甚至他抱起來也是溫暖的，這個型號在「與人類和睦共處」上還真是下了不少功夫。

　　漢克的手滑到他的腰上，想繼續向下撫摸時卻顯露了遲疑。

　　「呃、康納，也許我們──」他的語氣充滿了不確定，手握著康納的肩將他稍稍推離自己，「你應該在趕時間吧？」他成功找到一個理由以避免去說他本來想說的話。

　　康納以指背抹了下嘴角，擦去發亮的唾液，「沒有那麼急迫，副隊長。」他聽見自己這麼說，接著輕輕閉上嘴。

　　剛剛如果回答「是」，就能直接推進任務了。

　　大約模擬51的想法模擬得有些超前，沒能即時轉換應對方式。為了勝任變幻莫測的搜查任務，他的程式相對充滿即時運算的彈性，有時卻也沒能跟上。

　　既然話都說出口了。他試圖再將臉湊上安德森副隊長的，身體也貼了過去，然而漢克的手仍牢牢抵著他。

　　「呃，嗯，不過……」

　　「到底怎麼了，副隊長？」康納的口氣帶上一絲急迫。他想趕快搞清楚狀況，安德森副隊長實在是，能夠令任何頂尖仿生人懷疑起自己的社交程式缺乏更新。

　　「我剛剛才意識到相撲在旁邊，幹這事不太好吧！」漢克像是被逼急了那樣提高聲量，甚至放開了摟住康納的手，似乎想甩頭就走。

　　說謊。相撲窩在客廳的角落打盹，看也不看這兩個人類與仿生人。沒有說實話這點康納倒是從漢克使用第一個藉口時就判明了，問題在於，副隊長到底企圖掩飾什麼？

　　他注意到漢克的眼神先是在搭檔身上某處游移，再很快轉開，並且在回答康納問題時顯然反應過度。

　　解析出來了，安德森副隊長想知道一件關於他的事，卻又因羞恥感無法說出口，再轉變為慍怒。

　　「我具備能完整進行性交行為的功能，副隊長。」康納說。

　　如果漢克嘴裡有威士忌，這時候已經猛然噴出來。

　　「你他媽在說什麼？沒人問你這個！」資深警探的表情已經可以用氣急敗壞來形容了。

　　「是，但你想知道，我說錯了嗎？」康納昂起下巴。

　　「這操他的太扯了！為什麼你會需要這種功能？他媽的一點都不合理！」

　　依舊處於過度反應狀態，表示猜測正確，康納的程式這麼告訴他。

　　「身為原型機我可以最大限度地裝載各種功能，加上在搜查以及與人類同事合作的過程中會發生什麼事難以預測，盡可能作好一切準備才是上策。」

　　「操，設計你的人簡直喪心病狂……」漢克喃喃說道。

　　「我讓你不自在了嗎？副隊長。」他垂下肩膀。就像前任康納在這種時候會做的那樣。

　　或者不只是前任康納會這麼做。畢竟他們有相同的程式，對安德森副隊長也有相同的認識，為了達到任務要取得副隊長的協力──這點也還沒有改變。

　　他想起在吉米酒吧第一次看見副隊長，那整間酒吧從門板到廁所都對仿生人充滿敵意，安德森副隊長也是其中一員，但在他提議請他喝一杯後，即使仍舊說著充滿諷刺的話語，漢克的態度明顯變好了那麼一點點。

　　不對，不是他，是上一台RK800。

　　雖然他認為自己也會做一樣的事，但或許只是因為已經有了如此行動能夠得到正面效應的資料，自然沒有刻意去作不利選擇的理由。

　　比方說現在，漢克看著他垂下頭，他知道這有高機率會讓副隊長心軟。

　　「不，康納，不是那樣……」老刑警笨拙地回應，像是個不習慣哄孩子的爸爸。「只是……這太快了好嗎？時機也不對，我又很久沒做這種事。總之，我去洗把臉準備出門，任何事都可以等到以後。」

　　康納站在原地，看副隊長轉身一邊撓著頭，一邊踩著外八字走去浴室。

　　他的程式遲遲運算不出一個該有的反應，因此他就像當機般立在原地。

　　也許這正是他的程式要他做的：在這裡等待副隊長，待漢克準備就緒後，一同前往模控生命總部，接著他就能阻止異常仿生人康納了。

　　他應該要利用漢克如對待人類般對待康納這點取得優勢，而不是相反。

　　只是他突然覺得──「覺得」，光這個描述就充滿軟體異常的跡象──前任康納擁有他所沒有的東西。明明只是臺機器，卻被視為人類對待，簡直像某種拔擢。

　　他知道人類優於機器，因為機器的作用是服務人類，他必須完成任務，也是因為他要服務設計出他的那些人類。

　　漢克說任何事都可以等到以後。

　　但他知道無論接下來的事態如何發展，他與漢克都沒有「以後」。

　　康納邁開了一步。

　　他沒有異常。這是為了任務。「和安德森副隊長打好關係以完成任務」，仍舊是現階段的方針。

　　他走到浴室門口，正好撞上要出來的副隊長，「哦，小心點！」漢克這麼說，但康納望著他，沒有停下腳步，反而繼續逼進，漢克不得不往後退回了浴室。

　　「康納？搞什──」

　　仿生人伸手一推，就讓副隊長跌坐上了浴缸邊緣。這不是RK800第一次做這件事。

　　「請不要拒絕我，漢克……」

　　他悄聲道，帶著懇求。

　　漢克看見康納跪在他面前時嚥了下口水。仿生人那白淨的、沒有指紋的手滑向他腿間，解開拉鍊，伸手進去握住、撫摸，在布料下如某種生物般移動。

　　仿生人警探注意著搭檔的表情，副隊長的臉色又紅又白，好像隨時會甩他一巴掌。

　　但這件事並沒有發生。康納感覺到手中的東西漸漸被他搓硬，於是將它掏出來，漢克往後仰，手臂遮在眼睛上。

　　「看在老天份上……！」

　　康納直視著眼前的人類男性性器，毫不游移如同正在掃描分析般。漢克實在看不下這光景。然而就像康納從未聽進副隊長叫他別再將證物放進口中的要求一樣，他現在也沒有因為漢克的反應而收手的打算。

　　他打開偏小的嘴，伸出那造價不斐的仿生舌頭，輕輕舔過前端，帶起上面泌出的液體，感覺到漢克的腰猛然抽動了一下。

　　如果不是這會打亂他正在進行的事，康納其實有點想建議漢克少攝取一些動物性蛋白質與脂肪，但他只是略過那些無關緊要的分析結果，再次以柔軟的舌尖抵上漢克的陰莖前端，如同要撥弄它一般，沿著傘狀的圓周滑動，並以一手握住根部。

　　似乎還沒達到最大硬度，康納如此預估。

　　靈巧度不輸人類的仿生舌頭探進包皮內。他聽見副隊長發出一聲混合咒罵與呻吟的低喘，褐色眼睛往上看到漢克的臉皺成一團且咬著牙。

　　康納收回粉紅色的舌頭。漢克不會承認那突然讓他想到狗舔水的模樣。

　　「這樣不舒服嗎？副隊長。」他狀似無辜地問。

　　「去你的，康納，去你的！」漢克瞪著他。

　　於是康納低再次下頭，將漢克的陰莖整根含了進去，直達他的喉部，仿生人不需要呼吸，也不會有嘔吐反應，因此能夠毫無顧忌地往深處塞。漢克的雙腿無法克制地抖動了幾下，該死的為什麼這傢伙就連喉嚨都是柔軟的？設計他的人到底以為這會在什麼時候派上用場？

　　然而無論最初是出於什麼考量，極其仿人類的口腔確實發揮了作用，康納知道口中的性器硬度正在上升，頂著他的喉頭。他將口中的空氣吸入平時用來模擬人類呼吸的擬似肺。漢克又發出那種粗暴的低吟了。

　　康納舔著口中的人類性器，小幅度地來回抽動，讓漢克操著他的仿生喉嚨。他很快注意到副隊長喜歡在頂至深處時他的舌頭沿著柱身搔癢般滑過，於是他重施故技。康納能偵測到副隊長的體溫升高、心跳加快，他試圖計算漢克還有多久會達到高潮。

　　不過就是這種程度的事。

　　康納的LED燈保持著穩定的藍色。

　　蒐集資料、紀錄反饋、運算出合適的作法，異常不異常，機器非機器，呈現出來的外觀都一樣。前任康納希望自己在安德森副隊長眼中是特別的，副隊長也以為前任康納對他而言是特別的，都是一廂情願的誤判。

　　「唔……」漢克的手撫上他的髮際，低聲道：「康納……」

　　突然間LED燈在黃與藍之間跳閃了幾下，如同感受到刺痛感般，康納迅速眨了幾下眼睛。

　　那是仿生人進行運算的表現之一。他先是認為漢克在喚他，接著判定那是針對#313 248 317-51。

　　這本該是理所當然的，他現在就是在冒充51，副隊長認定他是51，然而這中間的判別轉換，似乎有著邏輯推論以外的理由，例如漢克的語氣，漢克的神情。

　　這突然令他感到骨鯁在喉。

　　看來他的軟體也發生了小小的紊亂。

　　康納吐出含著的東西，站起身。從副隊長的表情可以看出他以為康納突然間生氣了。然而仿生人是不會生氣的。

　　他解開自己的褲子，彎著腰褪下那總是燙得筆挺的布料。漢克就像第一次看見他把證物往口裡塞時那樣，張著嘴看他。又是一段前任康納繼承給他的記憶。很快康納的下身只剩下黑色的長統靴，他的腿間也有著與人類無異的男性外生殖器，只不過像除過毛般光滑，並且未呈現勃起狀態，因為康納本不計畫做到這種程度。

　　仿生人警探一腳跨上浴缸邊緣，一手扶著漢克的肩膀，空著的那手探到自己身下，直接撐開了以人類來說會是肛門的孔洞。

　　「嘿……」漢克不確定這是個好主意。

　　「別擔心，副隊長。」康納額前那綹沒梳上去的髮絲垂下來，他為了要對準而專注地低著頭，「仿生人沒有消化系統……所以這個組件本來就是這麼用的。」

　　這說明並他媽的沒有減緩漢克．安德森副隊長的怪異感。要是以前有人跟他說有一天他會去插男性仿生人的屁股，漢克暗忖，他一定把那個人打得滿地找牙。

　　但康納看起來很想這麼做。而事實上，也不是說他就不想……

　　那條甬道不僅乾淨，甚至是濕潤的，像在佐證康納剛才所說的話。並且緊實、溫暖、充滿彈性，漢克想起在雜誌上讀過的關於仿生人性伴侶的報導。他已經失去抱怨現代人都只想給自己弄個仿生人而不去發展真正的人際關係的資格了。

　　然而這跟買個性愛機器還是不一樣吧？當康納完全坐到底時，漢克扶著他那有些單薄的腰身，這麼告訴自己，康納不是因為接收指令才和他這麼做的，他不僅僅是臺機器。

　　康納比外表看起來要重些，畢竟不是血肉之軀，但也沒有沉得難以支撐。往下坐的過程中他放在漢克肩膀上的手微微用力，稍稍陷入了漢克的皮膚。

　　「康納……真的沒問題嗎？」漢克見他有些吃力的樣子，不禁皺了眉頭。

　　「仿生人不會覺得痛……」他甚至還輕喘著氣，這應該只是種模擬，卻仍讓漢克起了憂慮，「但我可以感覺到你在裡面，漢克。」

　　說著，他對上漢克的目光，揚起嘴角笑了下。

　　該死該死該死。

　　副隊長抓住搭檔的腰往上頂時感覺到了康納握住他肩膀的手指猛然收緊，因雙腿大張而一覽無遺的性器也漸漸昂起，臉頰透出薄紅──仿生人的血是藍色的，所以這也是為了人類所作的模擬，但康納的表情、看著他的眼神……生動得難以說服自己這是程式運算的結果。

　　康納覺得自己的程式似乎需要一點更新，降低一些對這種性愛模仿行為的投入程度。但這也可能單純是前任康納的錯。仿生人下半身所安插的那些組件純粹為了性交而存在，更精確而言，為了取悅使用的人類而存在，因此有著比真正的人類器官更方便許多的功能。擬似腸道除了潤滑，更佈滿了感應元件，能向處理中樞發出近似快感的訊息，促使仿生人表現出愉悅的反應，滿足它們的人類伴侶。

　　發出甜膩的呻吟，這是他的程式要他做的。露出暈陶陶的表情可能也是。但那種不敢奢望的夢想成真了的興奮感則處於灰色地帶，他看著漢克那埋在亂糟糟的鬍子與頭髮中的臉因做愛而泛紅，他確實好奇過那總是一臉不爽的安德森副隊長在這種時候會是什麼表情，有沒有機會在他面前顯現，而且這令他想要再度親吻他。他的LED燈紅光跳動。

　　滾開，#313 248 317-51，康納在程序處理器中組織出這個語句，在這兒和安德森副隊長性交的是我不是你，並且不是出於那些混亂的、早該被報廢的異常徵兆，是為了任務，為了證實這些行為都是程序運作的結果，而他與上一臺RK800不同之處，就在於理解所有的「感受」都是模擬得來，毫不真實。

　　無法分神也只是因為接收與輸出性交相關的資訊，已佔據他處理器的大部分功率，無暇進行其他邏輯運算，因此康納才認為這部份有必要進行優化，畢竟他不是性愛專用機種，性交時會降低其他反應功能於搜查不利。只是軟硬體上的無法配合，並不是說他被安德森副隊長操得恍惚了。

　　抱坐的姿勢無法大幅度抽插，但如同深埋其中攪弄的感覺也很好，康納軟熱的內部還能隨著他的動作收縮。他的仿生人搭檔緊摟著他的脖子，並激烈地吻他。這傢伙幾乎沒這麼老實過，而漢克發現自己很享受康納的這份順從。

　　然而在漢克快射精讓他從身上下去時卻又不聽話了，於是全部都射在了康納的仿生人屁股裡。待副隊長的呼吸稍微平復後，康納才慢慢跨下來，取了衛生紙抽幾張，剩下的整包遞給漢克後，以相當有效率的手法擦乾淨腿間的液體。

　　相較之下漢克清理自己就像在亂抹。操，他的大腦還不能很順暢地運轉但他從剛才就有個想法揮之不去，幾歲人了還搞這種匆匆忙忙打砲的事。不過這也不是他遇見康納以來見識的第一件瘋狂事。不如說那樣的經歷太多了以至於在浴室和仿生人搭檔做愛好像也不是特別值得一提。

　　迅速將自己收拾整齊的搭檔站在他面前，兩手背在身後，微微彎腰叫他：「副隊長？」康納挑起的雙眉示意他們該動身了。

　　「呃，馬上來。」他有些心虛地瞄了康納一眼，「你只是擦過就好了嗎？」

　　「我和人類不同，不會肚子痛。」他平靜地說明，「也不會讓裡面的精液流出來，深層清潔可以等到有時間時再做。」

　　「知道了你不要再說了。」漢克伸出手，像是那樣可以擋住聲音，阻止他聽見康納的說明。

　　收回前言，這整件事果然還是很扯淡。

　　「我已經叫了計程車，預估再兩分鐘就會抵達門口。」康納的褐色眼珠往漢克家大門的方向轉去。

　　「我討厭無人駕駛車輛，開我的車去就好。」

　　康納停了一秒，「也可以。已經取消了。」

　　漢克點頭，如同要趕走他那樣揮揮手：「你先去客廳等著。」

　　「副隊長，你需要幫助嗎？」

　　「不用。」

　　只是需要點心理重建。而康納待在這沒有任何好處。

　　康納走回了客廳，環顧一下四週，這裡離他上次來沒什麼變化，仍舊是堆得老高的披薩外送盒和灑在地上的狗糧。他蹲下來摸摸趴著的相撲，輕輕喚牠的名字。性格穩重的大狗撐開一隻眼瞧瞧他，又閉上了。

　　他站起身，看見漢克慢慢走出來，穿上了外套，準備好外出。

　　康納知道另一臺RK800做過這件事，但他仍舊朝搭檔微微笑了一下。


	3. Chapter 3

　　漢克拎了鑰匙，吩咐相撲看家，鎖上大門，和康納兩人擠進他的破車，在仿生人搭檔的導航下往模控生命大樓驅車前進。

　　下著雪，路況不佳，但漢克開得有點快，康納想提醒他小心駕駛，卻聽見副隊長輕輕哼著曲子。若不是他這樣的高階仿生人應該聽不見，因為漢克所做的不過是有節奏地以鼻子哼氣，然而康納甚至辨認出了那是來自於他客廳架上的哪張CD，是哪首滴溜轉的爵士樂曲。

　　「副隊長，雖然沒有超速，但下雪天路面容易打滑，請更謹慎駕駛。」最後康納還是說了。

　　「沒事，我在底特律住了這麼多年……」說著，漢克的語速漸漸降低，直到沒能完成整個句子，「你說得有道理。」停頓一下後他說，並放緩了油門。

　　啊，那個雪夜的意外。康納保持沉默。他其實並無意讓漢克想起那些。不知道那天漢克是否原本也心情愉快，因為正和重視的人度過時光。

　　「等我們到了模控生命，會發生什麼事？康納。趁這時間給我點簡報吧。」漢克問。這一段一路直行，他的手輕放在方向盤上。因為近期的仿生人衝突，政府已實施戒嚴，底特律又位於風暴中心，路上幾乎沒有行車，零星的幾輛也大多是自動駕駛的計程車。

　　康納眨了眨眼。好在漢克坐在左側的駕駛座上，不會看見他額角的光圈閃爍。

　　「門口有保全崗哨，但我想我能夠以公事為由，說服他們放行我們兩個。」他流暢地說道，「如果他們沒有起疑心，我們就直達地下49樓的倉庫，那裡存放著上千臺仿生人，我能將他們一一喚醒。」

　　「聽起來真簡單啊。」漢克以他慣用的挖苦語調說。

　　「我想，需要動武的機率並不高，」事實上，直到他們到達倉庫都是零，但康納略去了這點，「但請保持警覺。」

　　「唉，真不敢相信我居然自願捲入仿生人之間的槍戰……」

　　「是人類，副隊長。」康納說，「模控生命的保全人員全部都是由人類擔任。」

　　「啊？見鬼的，他們也知道自己出廠的東西有問題是不是……」漢克正要開始碎念，接著意識到康納，瞄了他一眼：「呃，抱歉，我不是──」

　　「我不介意，副隊長。」康納原本保持直視前方，此時轉過頭，看著漢克：「那並不是件壞事，不是嗎？」

　　漢克花了點時間才把目光完全轉回道路上，並且吐了口大氣：「不是，康納，我想不是。」

　　仿生人核對了一下時間，晚間十點三十二分，大概再十分鐘可抵達模控生命總部大門。他還沒有接獲前任康納通過崗哨的訊息，時間上應該沒有問題。

　　「前面岔路要往右。」他說。漢克聞言轉動方向盤。

　　再一小段時間，這個任務就會結束了。康納望著雪片飛上擋風玻璃，被雨刷揩開，堆積在邊緣。如果那臺異常的RK800夠識相，安德森副隊長就沒必要流血。

　　不過無論如何，他們的搭檔關係都會在那之前劃下句點。

　　不知道安德森副隊長屆時會有多麼憤怒。在他從上一臺康納承接來的記憶中，漢克一直都很憤怒，但這應該會是另一種層次。

　　他也不希望這樣的。他明白機器不會「希望」。那是情緒模擬的表現，再無其他。然而即使明白這點，即使這從一開始就是他依據程式推算出的策略，如果有人詢問他的意見，他仍會這麼說：「我並不希望事情演變成這樣。」

　　到了模控生命總部的大門，幾位武裝保全端著槍站在那示意他們停車。康納搖下車窗，報上型號，表示自己奉命前來。

　　「另外一個呢？」被智慧頭盔包覆得只露出嘴的男人道。

　　「安德森副隊長是我的搭檔，我依指示帶他一同前來。」

　　武裝保全看了他一眼，點點頭。阿曼妲自然已經將放行命令傳達下去了，這只是為了不讓漢克起疑。

　　柱狀的大門下降，他們進入模控生命的私有土地，巨大的車道旁邊還有著列車軌道，「真是天殺地大。」漢克道。畢竟模控生命是第一間市值破兆的公司，這裡簡直像個獨立城市。

　　到達大樓，那些武裝人員只是看了他一眼，康納朝他們點頭致意，領著漢克進入電梯，按了地下四十九樓。

　　「還真的如你所說，進行得很順利。」漢克鬆了口氣。

　　「他們信任我。」康納回答。他沒有看電梯內設置的監視攝影機，以免漢克注意到，但他明白有人正透過那個鏡頭看著他倆。

　　他的系統接收到異常仿生人康納通過大門的訊息。時間剛好。

　　倉庫中的仿生人整齊地排成矩陣，劃一的制服，如同一支沉睡中的軍隊。電梯門打開，康納走到倉庫中心，漢克站在他身旁。

　　「所以，這就是了？」漢克環顧四周。

　　康納轉身，看著他。

　　「謝謝你，漢克。」他抬起臉這麼說，神情清爽如少年。

　　「嗯，好像也沒幫上什麼忙，但反正……嘿，事情結束之後去喝一杯？說過可以當我酒友的吧。」

　　康納看著漢克的臉，分析出他在掩飾自己的擔心。雖然順利到達了倉庫，但康納所做的事畢竟是與人類為敵，沒人能夠確定會怎麼落幕。

　　「當然，副隊長。」他微笑，向前一步。漢克顯然誤解了康納的意思，抬起雙臂打算擁抱他。

　　但康納只是從安德森副隊長的腰間抽出了佩槍，指著他的腦袋。

　　漢克完全沒有反應過來發生了什麼事。

　　「抱歉，漢克。」康納說，一邊取好兩人之間的距離，即使漢克伸手奪槍他也有自信及時應對。

　　「這是在搞什麼，康納？」漢克暴躁地問。

　　「為了阻止異常仿生人，我需要你的協助。」康納語調平穩。

　　漢克的臉色變化十分精彩，慘白，鐵青，康納默默觀察著這些。

　　「你不是康納。」漢克得出這個結論。

　　「我是康納。」他說，「而且是『正常的』。和你一起查案的那臺RK800背叛了自己的使命，那不是康納機型存在的目的。」

　　「去他的狗屎目的！」漢克叫了起來，「迫害一群想要自由的人，為了什麼？為了錢嗎？因為模控生命要繼續賣他們的仿生人？」

　　「請你配合，安德森副隊長。」康納說，舉著槍的手沒有一絲搖晃，「我只會執行於任務必要的行動，而那是否包含傷害你則並非操之在我。」

　　漢克怒目瞪著康納，彷彿意識不到他的性命正被對方捏在手裡。

　　「必要？那也是必要嗎？你來我家……裝作跟我要好的樣子……」

　　康納眨了下眼。

　　他偵測到軟體變得不穩定的跡象。

　　「我只是模擬異常仿生人康納可能會有的行動，當然，是因為我計算出之於任務為必要。」

　　但他仍舊給出了標準答案，給漢克，也給他自己，更給阿曼妲。

　　「狗娘養的──」漢克咒罵，「為了任務連那種事都做嗎？你這──」

　　「當然，副隊長，」康納沒讓他說出那個預期會更加難聽的字眼，「完成任務是我的最優先事項，我會執行任何有利於這個目的的行動，包括跟你性交。」

　　他看見漢克捏緊了拳頭。這種細微動作自然也在他的掌握之中，這是他的社交軟體運作的基本，同時也是勝任搜查所必須。

　　「我建議你不要衝動行事，副隊長。」康納將槍口稍微往前伸，一個充滿威脅的手勢，「你不希望死在搭檔槍口下吧？」

　　漢克的拳頭握得更緊，「你不是我的搭檔。」

　　康納聽見電梯再次下降的聲音，他曉得那是#313 248 317-51。

　　「那你也不希望搭檔費盡力氣來到這裡，看見的卻是你的屍體吧？」

　　他語氣平靜地改變了說法。

 

 

【結局一】

　　漢克開了槍。

　　還在試圖為自己辯白的仿生人霎時沉默，因為子彈的作用力而躺倒在地。

　　康納看著他睜大雙眼，藍色的鈦液流過臉頰，成為他身上唯一還能移動的部份。

　　副隊長選錯了。

　　他應該要鬆一口氣，原本大費周章將安德森副隊長帶來此地，就是為了降低必須和異常仿生人康納肢體衝突的機率，雖然事情發展不如預期，但結果仍符合最初的計畫。

　　任務完成，他可以整整領帶離開，即使副隊長因憤怒而將槍口轉向他，也不會改變異常仿生人康納已被報廢的事實。

　　然而漢克看向他，他與男人四目相接，漢克認定他是「真正的」康納，眼神十分柔軟。與他抵達漢克家門口時如出一轍。

　　不是看著一臺機器，而是看著他的搭檔、他的朋友、他的……

　　愛人。系統運算出了這個名詞。

　　漢克．安德森愛他的搭檔。當一臺康納毀損會有另一臺來接替，但對漢克．安德森而言，其中一臺獨一無二，會被他記掛、想念，甚至願意冒著生命危險保護。

　　就像人類一樣。

　　康納突然意識到，他與這些只有一道指令的距離。

　　「你們之中有一個是我的搭檔，另一個則是垃圾。」漢克剛才如是說。

　　在副隊長眼中他倆的區別就是如此之大。他不該感到受傷的。他不應該「會」感到受傷的。

　　但他的光學儀器是如此精準地分辨出最初漢克看他的眼神、在得知真相後的眼神、現在的眼神。他的社交系統也足以識別敵意與善意。

　　既然另一臺已經被報廢了，那他可以承接那些好的嗎？反正也沒有其他人會承接了。

　　他抬起手，想碰碰安德森副隊長，卻看見了一堵數據堆起的牆。

　　「離開倉庫」。

　　「讓仿生人保持沉睡」。

　　「離開安德森副隊長」。

　　那並不真實存在卻高大無比的牆隔開了他與漢克。身為機器的他在這頭，身為人類的漢克則在那頭。

　　要過去只有一個方法。

　　康納沒有太多猶豫就動手撕毀了那道指令，越過那堵牆以到達副隊長身邊。

　　眨眨眼，漢克帶著笑意站在他面前。

　　「去做你該做的事吧。」

　　沒錯，他該做的事情……異常仿生人康納該做的事情……

　　他就是異常仿生人康納。

　　握住AP700的手臂、傳輸訊息，如同分享火種般，對自由的渴求在矩陣中擴散開來，仿生人喚醒同伴的聲響在空曠的倉庫中激起回音。

　　上千張相同的面孔望著康納，等待他的帶領。但康納所看的並不是他的同胞。

　　「漢克，如果不是你的話……」

　　老刑警揚起一隻手示意他別繼續說下去，「有什麼話之後再說吧，他們都等著你呢。況且，嘿，搭檔不就是這麼用的嗎？」

　　「你對我來說不只是搭檔。」康納直率地回答。

　　副隊長搔了搔頭，顯然沒準備好在這個時候應付這種話題，「呃、這同樣之後再說吧……」

　　康納上前一步，這次真正擁抱了他。

 

 

【結局二】

　　康納開了槍。

　　原本扳著手臂與他纏鬥的男人倒下去時他並沒看，而是馬上又舉槍擊中正試圖與倉庫內仿生人進行連結的異常仿生人康納。

　　他能聽見腳邊的警探發出細微的呻吟。別去看。他命令自己。往前跨了兩步。

　　那個與他看起來一模一樣的仿生人以手臂勉強撐住自己，藍血從傷口不斷冒出，將白襯衫染色。

　　#313 248 317-51還在掙扎著要站起身，於是康納補了一槍，擊中他另一個生物組件。他們都正在為異常仿生人康納的停擺倒數計時。

　　「你讓我很失望，康納。」他說。

　　漢克躺在後面，還沒斷氣，他捕捉到細微的布料摩擦聲響。某種近似氣憤的感受在他的程式中編碼形成。

　　異常仿生人康納表示投降時他鬆懈了那麼一瞬間，副隊長機敏地把握機會伸手奪槍時，這傢伙選擇了繼續進行轉化。

　　在他挾持漢克逼#313 248 317-51作出決定時，對方為了顧全搭檔的性命而放棄轉化，在那不到一秒的時間，他還以為事情將有個好的結果：他完成任務，安德森副隊長也保住一命，異常仿生人康納則被報廢。

　　漢克扭住他時，康納作出的預測是異常仿生人康納將會介入、盡可能保全他的搭檔。

　　也許這才是康納失望的原因。那臺RK800不是已經決定漢克的安危優先於喚醒仿生人嗎？背叛了自身的使命、成為異常仿生人、不再為了達成目的不擇手段，難道就只有這種程度的覺悟嗎？

　　他傷害副隊長是為了康納機型的任務，如果51也同樣為了異常仿生人的革命可以犧牲漢克，轉化不轉化，究竟又有何不同？

　　看來他是對異常仿生人抱有不正確期待了。

　　康納居高臨下，冰冷地望著還在掙扎的康納。無論是哪個價值都沒能守住的模樣，真是難看啊，他將槍口對準他的腦門。

　　「是你害死了你的搭檔。」他說，手指壓下扳機。

　　正不斷損失鈦液的仿生人猛然抓住他的手臂，康納察覺他是打算進行資料移轉。不錯的一招，可惜還不夠快，子彈已然離膛，打進異常仿生人的機械腦袋。

　　連線中斷，異常仿生人攤倒下去，地上都是滴落且部份被抹開的藍色痕跡。

　　但還是有小部份資料傳輸了進來，最直接、表面的那些，他接收到51的情緒，迷惘，痛苦，不甘心。

　　怎麼做才是對的？同胞與搭檔之間只能擇一？如果剛才去幫助了漢克，結果是否就會不一樣？

　　自由意味著為自己做決定，並付出相應代價。

　　康納注視著剛才被抓住的手臂好一會，彷彿異常仿生人康納在上面留下了抓痕，然而事實上就連衣袖都未被弄皺，只是沾上了些藍色。

　　任務完成。

　　他轉身，飛奔到漢克身邊。副隊長還有一口氣，他快速地掃描，子彈留在腹腔內，傷及內臟，幾分鐘內他就會出血過多而死。

　　「沒事的，漢克……」他脫口而出，像個人類一樣以善意的謊言安慰對方。

　　又或是安慰他自己。那些從前任康納得來的、與安德森副隊長相處的記憶過於清晰地快速流轉。他不是人類，除了在上傳時丟失的片段，所有細節都無法遺漏，例如初次見面時漢克身上的酒味，例如漢克在電梯裡伸手搶過硬幣時與他手掌的短暫接觸，例如漢克拿著漢堡與可樂聳肩的樣子，例如他將手伸往漢克腿間時對方面紅耳赤的反應。

　　他不會忘記，除非被重置或報廢，但現在他依然感到無比慌張。

　　「康納……？我以為……我聽到槍響……」漢克虛弱地道。

　　「是我。你的搭檔。」他找到副隊長的手，像要溫暖它般緊緊握住。

　　「很好……你宰了……那滿口謊話的混蛋……」年長的刑警似乎感到安心，閉上眼睛，康納的脈搏調節器一下子陷入紊亂，體內的鈦液循環變得過快。他以為漢克再也不會睜開眼睛，急忙接話，想把他喚醒。

　　「對，我──我贏了。」滿口謊話的混蛋。鈦液流動速度異常好難受，但他不敢分神去注意自己的狀況，「然後你也會沒事的，副隊長。」

　　漢克笑了一下，睜開眼睛看他，「為啥你們同個型號，說謊的功力卻差這麼多？沒關係的……我只是……去我早該去的地方……」

　　「不，」康納說，「不！你不該去，你是我的搭檔！」

　　「啊，我早就不只把你當成搭檔了，」漢克被他握住的手動了動，似乎是也想握住他，但沒有足夠的力氣，「很抱歉……沒能在更適合的時機告訴你。」

　　「我明白，漢克，」康納將手收得更緊，好像這樣就能將副隊長漸漸遠去的意識拉回來，「我都知道。更早就知道。」

　　他反覆保證這件事，卻沒有辦法確認傳達給漢克了，因為副隊長已經閉上眼睛，所有的生命跡象也迅速減弱，直到他的掃描功能無論怎麼掃都只得出死亡的結論。

　　康納慢慢站起身。他的衣袖上有紅血與藍血。他目光掃視了一圈倉庫裡的仿生人，他們臉上凝著似笑非笑的表情，雙眼張開卻對剛才發生的事都毫無所覺。

　　他知道自己異常了，卻又幾乎是在同時失去了異常的理由。

　　阿曼妲傳來新的指令：回到街頭，找到異常仿生人首領，伺機刺殺。

　　康納走向電梯，無視裡面的保全人員屍體，聲控電梯到他該去的樓層。

　　為什麼不呢？他對那些集結的異常仿生人並無情感，而如果真有值得為之抵抗指令的存在，也已經沉眠在地下49樓的倉庫中了。

　　畢竟順服遠比覺醒要來得容易。他嚐到了擁有感情的滋味，且並不想再體驗更多。

 

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 覺得似乎該來寫一下後記（辯解），半夜有些精神不濟也許有表達失準的地方。其實我寫完自己覺得有些慘，最初並不是帶著這種心情寫的，到了收尾我才發現……不然我以為會怎麼結束呢，畢竟一開始就不認為有可能兩個康納都存活，以這篇文寫的角色關係那實在是辦不到的，尤其漢克徹底敵視欺騙他的60，60也出於許多原因敵視著51。當然這都是我選擇這麼寫的，只能說我從一開始就沒想著讓所有人幸福吧。
> 
> 又，明明是雙結局，51卻都沒能存活。我最開始的確是考慮以60或51存活作為區別去寫雙結局，後來覺得行不通，首先這篇文的主角畢竟還是60，再來51存活結局我覺得就是原作那樣了，沒什麼好變造的。我知道這很自以為是，請容忍我吧。有想著寫些時間點在結局後的51存活後日談，不過這也是到時候再說了。
> 
> 我想60冒充51與漢克相處的結局應該會引起一些人的不快，但這是我寫這篇文的初衷，也就是各個康納之間的「區別性」。雖然本文的設定是51從頭走到了尾，所以被漢克視為特別的康納就是51沒有問題，但在遊戲之中康納總有中途死掉的機會，最後來到倉庫的可能是52、53、54……對漢克來說，這些康納都可以視為同一個康納，但只有60因為挾持他威脅另一個康納，所以就被作出了區別嗎？那如果60也承載了前任康納對漢克的記憶與情感，最後也確實異常了，他和前任康納還有區別嗎？
> 
> 即使認為60傷害過漢克無可抹滅，但同樣的在遊戲中，也有著對漢克見死不救最後還是與漢克發展出友好關係的可能性，所以被漢克承認的康納必須是從未對不起漢克的康納，這點也不成立的吧。
> 
> 越寫越感到果然是狡辯，但總歸就是如此了！（笑）總之還是非常感謝有看這篇文的人，底特律喜歡的配對很多，希望有機會再來發散腦洞（鞠躬）。


End file.
